Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device, particularly for motor vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
Heating devices, particularly heating devices with electrical heating elements, are known in the conventional art. In this regard, heating devices have also become known which can be used in high-voltage applications up to about 400 V. Care must be taken in the case of such heating devices that in the event of leakage none of the fluid to be heated comes into contact with the voltage-carrying parts of the electrical heating elements, so that the user of said heating devices is not placed in danger.
WO 2011/085915 A1 discloses an electrical heating device which is suitable for air flow and has electrical heating conductor tracks and channels provided with corrugated fins, whereby a ceramic cover element is provided which is arranged on a passivation layer and is connected in a leak-proof manner to a passivation layer against the penetration of gases or fluids.
Conventional heating devices, however, are less suitable for liquid media, so that further concepts are necessary particularly in regard to electrical insulation.